


主角征服世界，猫征服主角

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 谁也没想到首尔秘密基地的成员们年纪轻轻就已经都是人生赢家了。他们甚至还有猫。
Kudos: 1





	主角征服世界，猫征服主角

1 会有猫的  
就算是凯内西斯这种活得相当酷炫的人生，小学三年级那年也写过“我的理想”这种烂大街的命题作文。  
“老师？您找我？”  
凯内西斯敲了敲教员办公室的门，两只手一起转动门把。门缝里同时出现的还有白色短发和紫色长发的脑袋。那一年，凯内西斯的头发尚且柔顺听话，还乖乖耷拉在他的脑门上，没有达到几年后无视地心引力的嚣张境界。虽然刘海在一堆普遍板寸的同龄人里有太过显眼的嫌疑，但因为这孩子从小聪明又嘴甜，便也没有老师费这个神去管他。  
不过和尤娜、杰这两个标准模范好学生比起来，凯内西斯显然是其中最不让人省心的那个。戴眼镜的女老师从作业本的小山中抬起头来，露出一个肌无力的微笑，把作文本摊开到“我的理想”那一页，细声细气地说：  
“我知道凯内西斯同学很有想象力，对待作业的态度也很认真。不过，‘拯救世界’这样的事情并不属于‘理想’哦。”  
凯内西斯歪了歪头，“是吗？老师为什么这么说？”  
“我们生活在21世纪，要相信科学哦，‘超能力’这样的东西只存在于漫画里。”女老师抬了抬眼镜，四个班作业改不完了，还得假笑着给熊孩子普及科学常识，社畜生活不如狗，“‘理想’是指有实现的可能性的目标，布置作文的目的呢，是让大家思考一下自己长大以后要做什么。‘获得超能力拯救世界’这样的，说是‘梦想’要更合适。”  
快收收你们那些不着边际的幻想！给我减轻工作量啊小混蛋！  
小混蛋眨了眨眼睛，对老师的这番教导不置可否，好在他小小年纪就擅长察言观色，于是迅速摆出一个乖巧的笑容：“啊这样啊——我知道了。谢谢老师，明天我会再交一份作文的。”  
“还有，尤娜你呀……”  
“嗯，老师。”  
女老师叹了口气，对于听话的好学生，老师们一般是分外有耐心的，但太过于“好学生”了，也是个问题：“刚刚我说的那些，你也听到了吧？……‘好学生’可不能作为人生的理想哦。”  
“啊，是……我回去再想想。”  
“外面在下雨，早点回家吧，路上小心。”  
“老师再见！”  
三把雨伞在雨幕下撑成三个小小的圆。凯内西斯用自己的伞尖拱了拱杰透明的伞顶，好像完全不记得刚才办公室里发生过什么，严肃地和杰开始讨论未来计划A：“杰，我们是不是差不多该建一个秘密基地了？超能力者都有一个据点的吧。”  
“那就建在我家怎么样？我家有电脑，调查资料会很方便的。”杰马上接上。这孩子外表乖巧，实则脑洞开得有黑洞那么大。要是被刚刚的女老师听到这句话，怕是会哭。  
“你们啊……”尤娜扶额。  
尤娜感到有些委屈。她作为这三个人中唯一的普通人，理想真的只是想做个好学生、过普通的生活而已。而普通生活的最大障碍不是别的，正是她这两个损友。  
教过凯内西斯的老师都会说，这孩子聪明归聪明，但是不听人话。虽然作业他会完成，课程他会出席，但是却常常出现一些惊人之举。  
听不进话，无视劝告，好像他天生有自己的一套法则，要往某个未知又危险的方向奋不顾身地前进，而且为此兴奋不已。  
而那个时候的杰还没有因为重度洁癖辍学在家，背着小书包穿着雪白的衬衫，在上下学的路上扮演着乖巧的小学生，工工整整的作文本上写着“我的理想是成为网络工程师”，任谁看了都挑不出毛病。只有尤娜知道，大人们完全被杰那种听话懂事的外表骗了，万万想不到凯内西斯长歪成这样，杰的功劳没有一千也有八百。  
雨幕下便利店暖黄色的灯光，在这种天气里有如太阳一样吸引着放学路上的孩子们。杰一如往常地要去买小蛋糕，却被台阶上放着的纸箱绊住了脚步。  
“喵~”  
微弱的叫声从纸箱里传出来。尤娜，普通女生，喜欢一切可爱的东西，立刻就做出了反应：“啊！是小奶猫！”  
“被谁扔在这里了吗？”凯内西斯往箱子里看去，这是一只出生大概才三四个月的小黑猫，闪亮亮水汪汪的大眼睛可怜巴巴地望着他们。小奶猫在三张人脸之间环视一圈，认定那个戴着猫耳眼罩的人肯定是个猫控，最有希望当自己的铲屎官，于是转向杰，伸出短短的前腿扑过来要抱抱。  
杰整个人都僵住了。  
小奶猫惊奇地看着这个活人以机器人倒车的姿势，飞快地退后几步，动作快得几乎有残影，差点摔倒在楼梯上。然后他拼命地打起了喷嚏，快要把肺给咳出来，凯内西斯和尤娜赶紧一左一右搀住他。  
“杰现在的状态还是不能靠近猫啊……果然超级英雄都会有弱点。”  
“我打电话给流浪动物收容所吧。”尤娜瞪了一眼凯内西斯，“别说这样的话，杰的洁癖长大之后也许会好转的！”  
小奶猫窝在箱子里，十分无辜地目送这三个人类离开。  
那个时候少年们还没有想到，总有一天，他们还是会有猫的。

2 薛定谔的猫  
不可思议的是，仅仅七年后，大家就实现了自己的梦想。  
尤娜依然是好学生，杰辍学在家，提前当上了网络工程师——的变种之一，黑客，不过其中还是当属凯内西斯最厉害，竟然真的去用超能力拯救世界了。  
“纠正一下，”凯内西斯搅着咖啡杯（自然不是用手）说，“是拯救两个。没想到竟然超额完成任务了。”  
尤娜对此实在无力吐槽。她太过乐观，以为凯内西斯和杰的中二病过早发作，估计也会过早康复，没想到病着病着竟然成真了，现在成了中二癌。不知道那位小学老师看到凯内西斯面前自己咕噜咕噜转动的咖啡勺，会有什么感想。  
紫色长发的女孩子叹了口气，“这也就算了，没想到甚至还有额外的福利。”  
他们有猫了。  
有猫了！  
这个令当代铲屎官们喜大普奔的消息，是被尤娜以充满苦恼的语气说出来的。  
问题就出在这只猫身上。  
“喵呜~”内罗说。  
刚刚还乖乖窝在人体工学椅里的杰，听到这叫声的瞬间就跟被高压电击中一样，啪地从椅背上弹了起来，左手消毒液，右手清洁剂，交叉起来三百六十度无死角喷了个遍，把自己笼罩在有如实体的烟雾里。  
“……杰有必要这么夸张吗喵。”  
这句话太长，足以暴露内罗所在的方向，杰迅速向右扭头七十度，以开枪的姿势发动了双倍消毒水攻击。  
“咳、咳咳！够了啦内罗都呛到了！这绝对是物理攻击的水准了吧喵！完全不输给凯内西斯的普攻吧喵！”  
“离我三米以上。”  
“已、已经离你五米远了。”  
杰望向尤娜，尤娜看着独自瑟缩在墙角的内罗，机械地点了点头，杰这才缓缓把消毒水收进外套口袋里。  
“一时竟分不出杰和内罗谁更惨。”隔岸观火的凯内西斯评论道。随后他遭到了来自两位受害者的联合攻击，可惜现在的凯内西斯等级太高，在防护罩里稳如泰山，两位联手也搞他不过，杰开始呼叫外援：“尤娜，就靠你了。”  
“诶？！”  
尤娜兢兢业业当了十年好学生，并不能像凯内西斯那样得到超能力之后表现得那么自然，至今她还没法习惯自己的另一层身份，不可能做好随时进入战斗的准备。  
“和我打配合吧喵！现在只有你能和内罗配合了喵。”内罗叫着英勇地扑了上去。  
“但……但是……”  
这就是问题。  
这只猫不是普通的猫，是异世界的魔法猫。不，准确地说，是以猫的形态出现在这个世界的魔法师。  
不论如何，管它黑猫白猫魔法猫，只要它不踏进重症洁癖的杰的领地，都是好猫。但这只魔法猫，最近非常不巧地中了一种魔法诅咒。  
这是一种半吊子的隐形魔咒，其结果就是现在全世界，只有尤娜一个人能看到内罗。  
“你确定是被黑魔法师的下属诅咒了？我怎么觉得像是你们魔法师协会自己人搞出来的乌龙？“凯内西斯吐槽。虽然他看不到内罗，但这不妨碍他以语言攻击精准扎中了内罗的心。想到埃尔文那种不争气的笨蛋，内罗的确无从反驳。  
内罗试图向大家解释诅咒的原理，但地球人听魔法讲座，就跟魔法师学习电脑差不多，三个土生土长的地球人一个字也没听懂。总之解除诅咒没有别的办法，只能等三十天后自然消失。  
杰差点就疯了。  
没有人能理解一个洁癖晚期患者知道污染源就在自己旁边，却看不到在哪儿的恐怖。  
“如果你看不到猫的痕迹，那猫可能不在你身边，也可能在你身边；但是一旦你看到猫的痕迹，那就为时已晚了，它已经在你周围散播了指数级的危险细菌。”  
以上是杰总结的理论，凯内西斯为之命名，“杰定谔的猫”。  
基于这个结论，尤娜不得不暂时搬过来，充当杰的救星，每隔十分钟向杰汇报一下内罗的坐标，但尤娜毕竟不可能二十四小时盯着内罗。杰在起床之后发现自己的键盘缝隙里有猫毛的时候崩溃了，拿起消毒剂一阵猛喷，然后发现消毒剂瓶子上有内罗的脚印。  
杰面无表情地思考要不要现在立刻把内罗丢出去。  
为了避免异世界魔法猫在地球上孤独流浪的惨案发生，凯内西斯和尤娜一左一右安抚杰的情绪，内罗被抓来在杰的面前谢罪。  
“内罗不是故意的喵……在我们的世界那边，大家都是很随意的，实在是习惯了改不过来喵。”  
“是这样没错，他们那边都猫毛狼毛独眼兽毛满天飞的。”凯内西斯比划。  
“你给我闭嘴。”杰无语问苍天，“说起来为什么只有尤娜能看到？为什么？凭什么？”  
“不知道，可能是因为新的超能力者，灵力比较充沛？”  
“不要在这个世界观里突然说出修仙体系的台词啊。”  
就算问当事人尤娜，尤娜也说不出个所以然来。明明身边就有世界上唯二的超能力者，杰却依然不能从猫的魔爪下逃脱，不禁悲从中来，乘在电脑椅里缓缓滑入了自己的房间。  
“我申请隔离。”  
感到十分抱歉的内罗瑟缩在餐桌边上，现在她看起来更像一只猫了。尤娜现在有些担心有一天内罗真的会把自己当作一只猫。毕竟她一开始也不叫内罗，但是叫着叫着就习惯了这个名字。等等，说起来，内罗的真名到底是什么来着？  
尤娜的愧疚感加上同情心陡然升起，蹲在内罗旁边给她顺毛，然后把猫塞进自己的书包里，上学。  
现在任何远离杰的基地的地方，哪怕是学生们闻之色变的学校，对内罗来说也是能暂时休息一下的世外桃源。好心肠的尤娜甚至还会把自己的手机让给内罗玩，“反正学校也不让学生玩手机。内罗又不是学生。”趴在尤娜膝盖上的内罗对此十分感激，用爪爪划拉屏幕的动作日益熟练。  
唯一的问题是，这个星期下来她快被撸秃了。  
尤娜对此口头表示歉意，但是，看着这么一只柔软好撸的猫咪乖乖躺在自己膝盖上，一个喜欢可爱东西的正常女子高中生怎么可能把持得住啊！  
内罗刷新了一下对地球人的认知，觉得正常人类有时候也挺可怕的。

3 网红猫  
“坐标，126，858，632。”杰的声音在冰冷的耳机里响起，凯内西斯低声说了句了解，以违反惯性的速度，硬生生地在空中90度转弯，惊险地贴着墙滑进了一个拐角。  
“哇啊啊，啊，慢一点啊凯内西斯喵！”  
惨叫声自然是从坐着顺“风”车的内罗嘴里发出的，凯内西斯歪了歪头，“我本来以为看不到内罗会行动不便，不过现在看来听声辨位就可以了，那完全是多余的担心。”  
“既然这样了就温柔一点啊喵！”  
“好，准备一下。”  
内罗还没反应过来，倏地觉得脚下一空，失重感袭来，宛如蹦极的感觉吓得心脏差点没停跳。凯内西斯居然直接往电梯井里跳了下去！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不是都说了温柔一点吗！”  
内罗的声音在风里扭曲成断断续续的尖叫。凯内西斯回答：“所以说了让你准备一下啊。”  
“这么惊险刺激的方式有必要吗！”  
内罗开始认真后悔今天跟凯内西斯一起出任务是否是太冲动了。紧接着，杰毫无波澜的声音从耳麦里传来：“有，这样比较快，一会儿那些家伙该又转移了。抓紧时间，凯内西斯。顺便提醒一下，内罗，你又现形了，炸起来的毛从监视器里看得一清二楚。”  
电梯门顺从地自己打开，把凯内西斯和隐形魔法猫迎进了十四层……不，现在不是完全的隐形魔法猫了，隐形魔咒在逐渐好转，内罗现在时隐时现，时常能被杰和尤娜从监视器里捕捉到——通常是内罗情绪起伏大的时候。  
比如现在。  
凯内西斯轻松地拎起吓得魂飞了一半的内罗，闪身躲进了一排仓库货架后面。这栋大楼废弃已久，地面积起了脚掌厚的灰，但是任凭凯内西斯怎么胡来，都硬是一粒灰尘都没被吹动。  
这家伙成长的速度好可怕。内罗想。高手过招都是在细节，控制灰尘的走向，可比举起火车地铁车厢什么的难多了。作为凯内西斯的半个同僚，魔法师内罗对此深有体会。  
“四点钟方向。”  
“嗯。”  
几乎是在杰话音刚落的同时，空气中传来了尖锐的撕裂声。尘土上长出的怪物像被戳破的气球，瞬间就瘪了下去，灰飞烟灭。剩下的四散逃窜，不出几米，就狠狠地撞在了内罗布下的结界上，然后被紧随其后的念力剿成了煤渣。  
神经绷得死紧的内罗（这其中大概有一半是凯内西斯的锅）刚放松一点，就听到了杰焦急的声音，“等等，K，有一只从通风管道逃到了上一层。看来敏捷程度提升了。”  
普通人听到要上一层楼，一般的反应都是先找电梯或者楼梯间。但凯内西斯是谁，他不做正常人很久了，身边还带着一只饱受惊吓的魔法猫。于是训练有素的超能力者迅速判断出了上楼最快的途径——他打开了身后的窗户，然后直接拽着猫跳了出去。  
就算内罗当了不短时间的魔法师，也没见过一言不合就跳楼的！  
“喵啊啊啊啊啊！”  
跟着凯内西斯这么折腾迟早要出问题！  
空中的少年一折身，违背物理原则地往上攀升，正要落到十五层的窗台上，却被刺眼的白光闪了一下眼睛。  
内罗脑子一懵。  
糟了。腹诽归腹诽，没想到自己的flag实现得这么快。  
耳机里这次是尤娜惊慌失措的声音：“闪光灯！”  
两秒之后是杰：“K你先进去，我来处理。斜对面的楼里有人在拍照。”  
凯内西斯一刻没耽误，冲进去料理掉漏网之鱼，这对他来说完全不是麻烦。等干净利落地把现场收拾完，他才和内罗一起往下走（这次是真的用脚），讨论真正令人头疼的巨大麻烦。  
内罗：“流传出来就完了！在十五层高的空中蹦迪，那可是会震掉牛顿棺材板的照片啊。”  
尤娜：“不止是牛顿的问题，话说你这只魔法猫怎么连牛顿棺材板都知道……我们现在还没做好公布凯内西斯身份的准备。引起恐慌的话就糟糕了。”  
杰：“我在追踪了，好像只是凑巧这个点在对面的普通人。”  
凯内西斯：“手机拍摄的话，可能几秒之后就会传到社交平台上，有人发照片了吗？抱歉，杰。”  
杰：“目前还没有。没事，走窗户是当时最好的选择，而且你也不是第一次差点被人拍到了……唉，凯内西斯，你承包我下个月的蛋糕吧。”  
秘密基地，六块电脑荧幕下，即使裹着一身厚重似航空服的无菌隔离装，也不影响杰在键盘上手指如飞。这是一个信息过剩的时代，像这种绝对会引发争议的照片，被传到社交帐号上的话，可能很快就会冲上热搜。  
天哪真的有超能力存在啊？这人是谁啊？居然在飞？好奇怪好可怕——万一出现这样的评论，想想就很头疼。觉得自己最近一直在头疼的杰叹了口气，一旦发现，就马上黑掉对方的帐号吧，只能这样了。没想到内罗好不容易跟着凯内西斯出门一回，就遇到这么大的事情，都不带让他消停一下的。  
“黑进监控了，手机在八层左数第二个窗户后面的床头柜上。手机的主人现在正要去厨房拿泡面，趁此机会把手机拿来给我。”  
“遵命。”  
偷手机对凯内西斯来说简直有如探囊取物，但杰心头仍有隐隐的不安，刚才黑监控花了他好几分钟，一般这个时间已经足够在网上发图了，哪怕是要先P一下用个滤镜也够了。难道是没有社交帐号的人吗？还是说私下发给朋友了？或者最坏的情况，在跟营销号聊价格呢？  
等此路人泡面吃到一半发现自己的手机不翼而飞的时候，他的手机已经裹着一层无菌塑料膜，躺在杰的面前了。天才黑客破解手机密码用不了吃颗糖的时间，三人一猫四双眼睛盯着他的手点开“相册”，杰的手指甚至有一点微微颤抖。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……噗。”  
“……喵！”  
杰总算是明白了这个人没有发照片的原因。  
照片上，一只表情无比扭曲的黑猫好巧不巧在按下快门的一瞬出现在了正中央，把少年的脸挡了个严严实实。原本应该是灵异照片的气氛，完全被这只猫万分惊恐的表情给毁了，变成了搞笑宠物图片。  
“……内罗这个表情有点名画《尖叫》的神韵啊。”凯内西斯率先评价道。  
首次入镜就以这样的方式名留史册的内罗崩溃了。  
“那还不都是你害的喵！”  
凯内西斯没有躲避内罗往他脸上招呼的爪子，只是露出一个微笑。  
“这次谢谢内罗了。要是内罗没有现身的话，现在可就麻烦了。”

4 云养猫  
可喜可贺，三十天勉强算是平安无事地过去，内罗终于完全恢复了正常猫的状态。杰的人生最大危机成功解除，他骑在人体工学椅上慢悠悠地从隔离室出来，连掏出消毒水的动作都从容了很多。他甚至破天荒地主动和内罗说起了话：  
“之前多谢你了。要不是你帮忙，凯内西斯的声名可就不保了。”  
小蛋糕带着勺子一起降落在基地的最大boss，天才黑客杰的面前。凯内西斯特地挑选了他最爱的新品红丝绒蛋糕，杰不由得感叹凯内西斯乖的时候，还是个挺好用的工具人。  
“笑容很诡异哦。杰大人该不会在想我是个工具人吧？”  
“不，我只是对现在的生活非常满意。”  
“连猫都有了，当然没什么不满意的啦。”  
内罗得意地笑。  
内罗仔细品了品这句话。  
内罗收敛了笑容，露出十分怀疑九分震惊的眼神。  
“等等，所以，所以杰原来是喜欢猫的吗喵？！”  
尤娜：“是真的，只是因为杰无法克服洁癖，我们才一直没有养猫。杰当年的理想就是过上有猫的生活啊。”  
内罗表示不信：“不可能！我已经充分调查过了，小学的时候他的理想明明是网络工程师。”  
“你以为他那样的人精会在作文里写真话吗？”尤娜叹气，“他写了两个版本。网络工程师是应付老师的，真正的那个版本只给我和凯内西斯讲过。”  
内罗：“喵？”

于是尤娜说出了人类本世纪以来的八字梦想箴言。  
尤娜：“‘当家里蹲，并且有猫。’”

内罗：“就只有这样吗喵？！”  
尤娜：“真的。”  
内罗思考：“作为一个正常人，我好像觉得网络工程师听起来更真一点。”  
尤娜：“我觉得内罗既不正常也不是人呢……”  
内罗炸毛：“尤娜现在怎么说话跟凯内西斯一样喵！”  
凯内西斯：“我们尤娜最近很有进步啊。”  
尤娜：“哈哈还真是多谢表扬……话说回来，杰真的是不折不扣的猫控啦，他那个时候也想不到自己的洁癖后来会这么严重。你看他现在不是还戴着猫耳眼罩吗？”  
内罗沉默了，这的确是事实。  
但她现在仍然没有办法靠近杰的周围三米以内，这也是事实。  
内罗哽咽。  
“他什么喜欢猫，他只喜欢纸片猫。”  
“云养白嫖多快乐，何必想不开亲自铲屎喵。”  
“他不就是那种口口声声说自己想谈恋爱，结果都是在追星嗑CP的女孩子喵。”  
尤娜：“……”  
凯内西斯：“尤娜，我想你应该把手机从内罗那儿拿回来了。”  
全程一言不发专心解决蛋糕的杰把最后一块奶油塞进嘴里，心满意足地点开主页，打开了吸猫bot。

尾声  
雪白的猫在废弃的纸箱里蜷缩着，纸箱搁在滴着雨水的屋檐下，等待着路过的行人听到微弱的一声“喵”，然后跟每个少女漫画的开头一样，被主角打开箱子，救走它。  
有人来了。他把透明的雨伞收好靠在一边，细长的手指揭开了纸箱上的封印。这个男人有着一头不同寻常的白色短发。但因为他的容貌过于俊美，第一眼看到他的人都会被无可救药地吸引，甚至忽略了那非常罕见的发色。  
或许猫也一样。  
小奶猫用它的小脑瓜思考了一秒钟，一歪头，决定假装晕过去，在男人面前袒露出最柔软的肚皮。  
简直是光天化日之下的碰瓷。  
它听到了面前这个男人轻笑的声音，随后感觉到他的手，冰凉，却很温柔。  
果然，哪个人类不想要拥有猫呢？它洋洋自得地想。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 凯内西斯五周年生日快乐！  
> 是去年的参本文，放出来混个更新（逃


End file.
